We're going to Disneyland
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Rancis and Vanellope go to Disneyland and become more than friends. Rancis/Vanellope. I hope you enjoy this. I own nothing you hear me. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Thewatcher2814 with another Wreck-it Ralph Fanfic. This doesn't have action just Rancis and Vanellope going to Disneyland and becoming more than friends. I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or any character you're about to see in this Fanfic they are owned by their rightful owners.**

Rancis drives to Vanellope's castle and knocks on the door; Sour Bill opens the door. "May I help?" Said Sour Bill with a bored face. "I'm here to see Vanellope." Said Rancis. "Come on in." Said Sour Bill with a grouchy voice. Rancis enters the castle and enters the throne room. "Hey Rancis what's up?" Vanellope asked. "I was wondering? I won two tickets to Disneyland Kinect in a radio contest. And I was wondering if you want to come with me?" Rancis asked. "Sweet mother of monkey milk! Yes! I will!" Vanellope shouted in excitement.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." Said Rancis. "See you tomorrow." Said Vanellope. Rancis leaves the castle and drives into back home. "Yes!" Rancis shouted. "I can't wait!" Rancis shouted.

The next morning Rancis knocks on the castle door and Vanellope answers it. "Hey Rancis you ready?" Vanellope asked. "You bet." Said Rancis. They get in their karts and drive to the portal of game central station and park the karts, and enter the train. They walk to the portal of Disneyland Kinect and enter the monorail.

They exit the monorail and see the entrance to Disneyland. "Whoa." Said Rancis and Vanellope. Vanellope grabs a map. "Where to first?" Vanellope asked Rancis. "Ralph told me three secret levels there's Star tours, Indiana Jones and captain EO." Said Rancis. "No way!" Said Vanellope shocked. "We can go to the Jungle cruise." Said Vanellope. "Let's roll out." Said Rancis.

**So it begins I'm doing a Rancis/Vanellope story. Any Gloyd/Vanellope fans are not welcome. See what happen to on the jungle cruise.**


	2. Chapter 2 jungle cruise

Rancis and Vanellope are on a boat riding through the river of the jungle. They are wearing explorer outfits.

"This is so peaceful, just the two of us." Said Vanellope leaning on Rancis' shoulder.

"Yeah, ever since we build the RV1, we became closer." Said Rancis.

"Rancis, Vanellope!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Oh no." Said Rancis and Vanellope.

Stewie and Brian show up wearing explorer outfits.

"Oh my god. What brings you two to Disneyland?" Stewie asked the two.

"I won them in a contest." Rancis answered.

"One of those. "Oh you're caller 9" things?" Brian asked.

"I won the tickets in trivia contest on the radio." Said Rancis.

A hippo hits the boat cause the four people to fall.

"Ah man, hippos. Rancis, Vanellope man the water guns." Said Brian.

Rancis and Vanellope man the water guns and shoot water at the hippos.

"That's all of the hippos." Said Vanellope.

Elephants are spraying water on the four people.

"Ha! Stewie wet his pants." Said Brian.

"Oh shut up! You smell like a wet dog." Stewie snapped at Brian.

"Uh, guys abandoned ship!" Vanellope shouted and points at a waterfall.

Rancis, Vanellope, Stewie and Brian jump off the steam boat. The steamboat falls off the waterfall.

"Well there goes our ride." Said Brian.

"Never mind our ride. Where are we?" Said Rancis.

"I think there's an explorer's camp near by." Said Brian.

"How can you tell?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm a dog my smell is stronger than humans." Said Brian.

They run to the camp and see gorillas are invading the camp site.

"Help me!" The old explorer shouted.

"Get your stinking paws off of him you damn dirty ape!" Said Stewie and throws a mango at the gorilla.

"Quick! Throw mangos at them!" Vanellope shouted.

They grab some mangos and throw them at the gorillas.

Rancis throws a three mangos at a gorilla in the head, gut, and groin.

Stewie loads a bunch of mangos into a gun and fires at them at the gorillas.

The gorillas run away back in the trees.

"Thank you four for saving me, from those dreadful beasts." Said the old explorer.

"Thank Vanellope. If it wasn't for her we would of have been play toys to those gorillas." Said Rancis.

"Thanks Rancis." Said Vanellope her cheeks are blushing.

The group exits Jungle cruise.

"Hey get that dog!" The dog catcher shouted.

"Run!" Stewie shouted as he and Brian run away from the dog catcher.

"Glad those two are gone." Said Rancis in a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I like old episodes Stewie better." Said Vanellope.

"Hey check it out Halle Berry's crazy ride." Said Rancis.

They get into Halle Berry's car. She starts the car and hits a group of people and runs away.

"Let's go to Star tours." Said Rancis.

"Good idea." Said Vanellope.

They walk out of the car.

"Hey before the dog catcher showed up, Stewie showed me more secret levels in the park. He gave me a map." Said Rancis showing Vanellope a map.

"Oh that is awesome. Said Vanellope.

A/N: How did you like that family guy reference. Agent BM took Captain EO and you did a good job with that story man. I love the ending and Ralph and Vanellope's reaction to the small world ride. And he's right it is creepy. Good reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3 star tours

Rancis and Vanellope enter the secret entrance to Star tours with somebody following them.

"No one knows about this place except for Stewie and Ralph." Said Rancis.

"Just the two of us." Said Vanellope.

They're eyes meet and they're about to kiss but get cut off by a familiar face.

"Rancis, Vanellope. Oh my creator what brings you two to Star tours." Said Candlehead excited.

"Hey Candlehead. What are you doing here?" Rancis asked awkwardly.

"Stewie told me about this place along with the other secret levels." Said Candlhead.

"Come on let's line up." Said Vanellope awkwardly.

They get in the shuttle.

"So close." Said Rancis and Vanellope in their heads.

"Welcome all to star tours please fasten your seatbelts." Said C-3PO.

The shuttle is about to take off but the empire stops them.

"Halt! There's a rebel spy surrender her to me." Said Darth Vader.

They show a picture of Candlehead.

"I hate to be that girl." Nudging Rancis. "Oh wait that's me!" Said Candlehead.

"I never seen that person in my life." Said C-3PO.

"Surrender the spy." Said Darth Vader using the force to rip the shuttle apart.

"R2 get us out of here!" C-3PO shouted.

R2-D2 puts the shuttle on lightspeed and escape the empire.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Said Vanellope.

The shuttle reaches Tatoneeie and ends up in a pod race.

"Whoa this reminds me of Sugar Rush only without the candy stuff." Said Candlehead amazed.

The shuttle gets attacked by the sand people.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! Sand people!" Vanellope shouted.

The shuttle leaves Tatoneeie and jumps to lightspeed.

"Please let it be some place cool." Said Rancis.

The shuttle reaches Musafar.

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Candlehead asked.

"We're on that lava planet." Said Vanellope.

They almost hit an eruption but the shuttle got off the planet surface and jumps to lightspeed.

They reach the Death Star and meet up with the rebels.

"Star tours this is Admiral Ackbar. I see that you have our spy." Said Admiral Ackbar.

"Yes, yes we do." Said C-3PO.

They get attacked by Boba Fett and the empire.

"I have you now rebel spy." Said Darth Vader.

"You're mine now." Said Boba Fett.

The rebel alliance fight off the empire and the Death Star blows up.

"Yes!" Candlehead shouted.

A few minutes later Rancis, Vanellope and Candlehead exit Star Tours.

"Maybe we should hang out what ride we should go next?" Candlehead asked.

"We'll think of one. Why don't you get us some churros." Said Vanellope.

Candlehead goes to the snack bar. Rancis and Vanelloe run away.

"Three churros please." Said Candlehead she gets the churros and turns around. "They ditched me." Said Candlehead.

"Hey Candlehead what's up? And you got me churros how did you know they were my favourite?" Said Frida.

"Rancis and Vanellope ditched me Frida." Said Candlehead frowning down.

"I know where you been. Manny ditched me with Zoe at Disneyland." Said Frida.

"Hey we should hang out." Said Candlehead.

"Alright!" Frida shouted.

Frida and Candlehead eat their churros but one is left.

"How are we gonna divide one churro?" Frida asked.

"We need a smart guy." Said Candlehead.

Meanwhile Rancis and Vanellope got far away from Candlehead.

"Man I'm glad we got away from Candlehead. She's a great friend but she's a little bit annoying." Said Vanellope.

"Where to next?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope looks at the map. "Hm. The Peter Pan ride looks fun." Said Vanellope.

"Off to Neverland." Said Rancis.

Rancis and Vanellope enter the Peter Pan ride.

Sorry what happen to Candlehead but she has someone to hang out with. Plus Frida love churros. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Peter Pan

After Rancis and Vanellope got away from Candlehead they entered the Peter Pan ride.

"Finally alone at last." Said Vanellope.

"Just you, me and Peter Pan." Said Rancis.

"Hey you two are you ready to go to Neverland?" Peter Pan asked.

"Yes we are." Said Vanellope.

Tinker bell sprinkles pixie dust on Rancis and Vanellope and they fly off.

"Hello friends." Said Dr. Zoidberg flying next to Rancis and Vanellope.

"Not Zoidberg. He's worst than Candlehead." Rancis said in his head.

They dodge the buildings, birds, and other stuff. Rancis, Vanellope, and Zoidberg reached Neverland.

They see Captain Hook has captured Chubs and tied him to the pole.

"Peter Pan I have your friend. Surrender and I will let him go!" Said Captain Hook.

"His name is Chubs I through it was Chunk. You know from the Goonies." Said Rancis nudging Vanellope's elbow.

"Come you guys, we need to save Chubs." Said Peter Pan flies down to Captain Hook's boat.

"Horay! Zoidberg's gonna be a hero!" Zoidberg shouted and swoops down and so does Rancis and Vanellope.

"I'm gonna let you two handle Hook. Just get those two swords over there." Said Peter Pan.

Rancis and Vanellope draw out swords and sword fight Captain Hook. Zoidberg fights off Captain Hook's pirates with his claws.

"Hey this is fun. Don't cha think Rancis?" Said Vanellope sword fighting with Captain Hook.

"Yeah but check this out." Rancis' sword knocks Captain Hook off the plank and falls in the water. "Wait for it." Said Rancis.

Captain Hook hears tick tock not the song. The crocodile that ate his hand shows up and he's hungry for Hook.

"SSSSSMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!" Captain Hook cried out and swims away. The crocodile chases him while Mr. Smee chases after the captain.

Rancis, Vanelloe and Dr. Zoidberg exit the Peter Pan ride. "Hey there's the trespasser! Get him!" The security guard shouted. Dr. Zoidberg does his running away sound with his claws in the arm.

"Thank goodness he's gone." Said Rancis letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, why can't he see that no one wants to be friends with him." Said Vanellope.

"Maybe he's too stupid. Let's go to Capatin EO." Rancis suggested to Vanellope and she nods for yes.. Rancis and Vanellope walk to Captain EO.

A few minutes later everyone comes of out of Captain EO. "That was okay." Said Rancis taking his 3D glasses off and throwing the glasses in the bin.

"I seen better. Where to next?" Vanellope asked and Rancis is figuring it out.

"I was thinking thunder mountain." Rancis suggested.

"Let's go on Buzz lightyear." Vanellope suggested making Rancis' suggestion look bad.

"I don't know." Rancis replied back.

"Please." Vanellope responed back giving Rancis the puppy dog eye.

"Alright for you." Said Rancis he couldn't say no to that.

Who do you think they're gonna meet at Buzz Lightyear astro blasters from the arcade or outside the arcade? I'll pick the character.


	5. Chapter 5 Buzz Lightyear astro blasters

Rancis and Vanellope are in Buzz Lightyear astro boasters wearing the space ranger spacesuit.

"Whoa these spacesuits are amazing." Said Vanellope.

"This is better than I thought." Rancis replied he starting to like this ride.

Fry shows up wearing the same space ranger spacesuit as Rancis and Vanellope. "Hey guys what up." Fry greeted the Sugar Rush couple and Buzz Lightyear shows up.

"Greetings I'm Buzz Lightyear, space ranger, universe protector. You have been selected for a mission. The evil emperor Zurg has kidnapped our alien friends to take their power cells." Buzz Lightyear explains to the couple and Fry.

"That dirtbag." Fry responded and pounds his fists.

"We have a plan." Shows a diagram of Zurg's lair. " we will infiltrate Zurg's lair and do a heroic rescue. Luckily we have the element of surprise on our side." Buzz Lightyear whispers to the trio. Two rockets come out of nowhere but the quad doesn't know about it. "We'll duck under Zurg's reader and rescue the aliens.

Rancis, Vanellope, and Fry cheer and go into shock and see the rockets. "We may have lost the element of surprise." Said Buzz Lightyear.

Rancis, Vanellope and Fry follow Buzz through the outside of Zurg's fortress and shoots lasers at Zurg's robots. They reach a tunnel entrance. "I'll open it up while you hold on those robots." Buzz replied to the three people.

Fry, Vanellope and Rancis shoot lasers at the robots and Buzz opens the tunnel entrance and fly through the security and reach a chamber. "So we meet again, Buzz Lightyear, for the last time!" Said Zurg.

"It's Zurg!" Fry shouted.

"Join me and we will rule the galaxy together." Zurg offers to Buzz, Fry, Rancis and Vanellope.

"Not today Zurg, evil never wins." Said Buzz.

"Then now you must die!" Said Zurg pointing his ion blaster.

"Recruits, take out Zurg's power generators." Buzz replied.

Rancis and Vanellope take out the power generators. Fry destroys the cannons and the last power generator and the shield around the pod weakened. Zurg went down and into his ship.

"Fools, you think you've stopped me, you thought wrong." Said Zurg and leaves.

The base is about to blow. "Quickly, the base is about to explode." Said Buzz

"Let's make like a banana and split!" Rancis cried out.

Buzz, Fry, Rancis and Vanellope are flying through the tunnels. But Zurg's boys were trying to split them up. "I got this!" Fry replies and shoots his laser at the bots without missing one shot.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! That was amazing." Vanellope cried out.

"Thanks, I beated my friends in death factory 3." Fry responded.

They made it to the surface before the based exploded. "To infinity and beyond!" Buzz shouted as he flew out.

Rancis and Vanellope high five each other.

"Fools, you may have escaped, but now you die. Hahahhahahahaha!" Said Zurg.

"Oh come on Zurg. The good guys always win." Said Vanellope.

"That's what you think you little brat." Said Zurg.

Buzz, Fry, Rancis and Vanellope shoot lasers at Zurg's ship. Zurg fought back but was soon defeated thanks to Rancis and Vanellope sneaking up behind his ship and pulling the power cells.

"No this can't be, I'll find you again Lightyear. I'll find you!" Zurg shouted as his ship went through a portal.

"Woo!" Fry shouted and pumps his arms in the air.

Rancis and Vanellope try to kiss but their helmets got in the way so they fist bump.

Fry, Rancis and Vanellope step out of Buzz Lightyear.

"Philip J Fry we have your friends Bender Bending Rodriguez and Dr. John Zoidberg in the security office." Said the voice on the P.A.

"Great I have to bail those guys out. See you guys later." Fry bid farewell to Rancis and Vanellope.

"We saved the multiverse and saved the galaxy and got cool toy guns. Where's our medals?" Said Vanellope being sarcastic at the medal part.

"Check this out." Said Rancis. Takes out his toy gun and points and accidentally pulls the trigger. The laser bounces off the wall, stands, and other stuff and hits someone's butt.

And that person is Muscle man and he's angrier than the Hulk, Grimlock and all the angry birds put together.

"Oh no bro. Run! Vanellope replied in fear. Rancis and Vanellope run away and Muscle man chases after them.

"I can already see what he's gonna do us." Said Vanellope in fear. Vanellope's scenario starts with Muscle man putting Rancis and Vanellope in a vending machine and throws the vending machine over the wall and explodes and Vanellope's scenario ends.

"Mine's even worse." Rancis said in fear. Rancis' scenario starts with Muscle man capturing them. "Muscle man it was an accident we swear." Said Rancis

"Oh, really. It's okay. I'm not mad." Said Muscle man claiming down.

"Really?" Vanellope asked.

"Nope. I'm furious!" Muscle man shouted.

Rancis and Vanellope gasps. Muscle man grab Rancis and Vanellope by the neck shoves Rancis and Vanellope in a vending machine and catapults them over the Disneyland wall and explodes and Rancis' scenario ends.

"That is worst!" Vanellope responds to Rancis' scenario.

Muscle man tackles Rancis and Vanellope and High five ghost show up. "You babies, burnt my butt!" Muscle man yelled Rancis and Vanellope.

"Muscle man it's was an accident, we swear." Said Rancis.

"You have to kiss it." Said Muscle man pointing at his burnt mark on his butt.

"I rather sleep in Ralph's armpits instead of kissing your fat butt." Vanellope responds getting some bravery.

"You better kiss it." Said High five ghost.

"I have a better idea. Whoever can reach the ghost train on Thunder mountain railway is the winner." Said Rancis.

"Alright if me and Fives win you have to kiss my butt and do our work for a week while wearing a diaper for a week." Muscle man replied with a evil smile.

"Alright if me and Rancis win. You two have to wash and turtle wax all the karts in Sugar Rush for a week while wearing a diaper for a week." Said Vanellope.

"It's on baby!" Muscle man cried out.

Rancis and Vanellope don't like the looks oh it.

How did you like the Regular show reference? Will Rancis and Vanellope beat Muscle man and High five ghost? Stay frosty readers.


	6. Chapter 6 thunder mountain and bet

Rancis, Vanellope, Muscle man and High five ghost run to two handcars and take off.

Rancis and Vanellope are in the lead. "There's no way I'm losing witha glitch or a pretty boy. Fives keep pumping! I got some graves to dig!" Said Muscle man grabbing a shovel.

"We're gonna win!" Vanellope reported to Rancis.

Muscle man and High five Ghost are close to Rancis and Vanellope. Muscle man swing his shovel at Rancis but Rancis dodges the attacks. "What the fudge Muscle man!" Rancis yelled out. Muscle man ignores him and still attacks Rancis. Rancis feels something wooden and grabs it and sees it's a pick axe. "I don't want the sucky pick axe." Rancis complained.

Rancis and Muscle man's weapons clash while Vanellope and High five ghost keep the handcars moving until they get separated. "Muscle man is coco for winning!" Vanellope cried out.

"Muscle man won't stop until he wants us to kiss his fat butt." Rancis replied.

Rancis and Vanellope enter a cave and come out of the cave. "There's the train!" Vanellope yelled out.

"Where?!" Rancis asked.

"Behind you!" Vanellope shouted and pointed what's behind Rancis and it's the ghost train.

Rancis and Vanellope switch tracks to the right. Once they get close to the back of the train, Rancis and Vanellope get on the train and run to the front. "We're gonna win!" Vanellope cried out. But Vanellope spoke too soon because they hear Muscle man screeching and breaking the walls like a bull on the running of the bulls. "Sweet mother of monkey milk! If Muscle man and High five ghost are clearing a path. We'll glitch." Vanellope replied holding Rancis' hand and glitches car to car.

Muscle man and High five ghost have reached the train but Rancis and Vanellope beated them to it. "We win." Said Vanellope pulling the brakes on the train.

"That's not fair you had your glitching." High five ghost complained.

"Suck it up Fives. I want triple turtle on the Kit kart, rocky roader, and the RV1." Rancis replied.

Outside of thunder mountain

Rancis and Vanellope come out of thunder mountain with sherif badges. and doing a victory dance. "We showed those losers who's boss." Said Rancis.

Rancis and Vanellope high each other and their stomachs grumbled. "Wanna get some pizza?" Vanellope asked Rancis.

"Sure." Rancis replied.

Rancis and Vanellope walk to get some lunch. Muscle man and High five ghost come out mad. "I can't believe we lost." High five ghost complained.

"I got brunt butt over here! I don't see anyone kissing it!" Muscle man complained also.

"Alright I'll kiss." Dr. Zoidberg said.

**Rancis and Vanellope dodged a bullet there. Review what ride Ranellope should go on next and who should they meet on the ride. Stay frosty.**


	7. Chapter 7 pizza and Candlehead's questio

Rancis and Vanellope are at red rocket's pizza port and they're eating pizza. "I don't know what taste more? This pizza or our winnings?" Vanellope asked.

"Probably both." Rancis answered and takes a bite of his pizza.

Manny and Zoe walk up and see Rancis and Vanellope and sit at their table.

"Hey Rancis and Vanellope can we join you?" Manny asked.

"Sure." Rancis and Vanellope answered in disappointment since they want some alone time.

Frida and Candlehead get their pizza and sees Swizzle and Minty sitting at a table enjoying each other's company.

Candlehead sighs and frowns down. "Oh sorry but you still have me." Said Frida trying to cheer up Candlehead.

Candlehead smiles at Frida. But Frida sees Manny and Zoe with Rancis and Vanellope. "You wanna eat somewhere else?" Candlehead asked not liking the look on Frida's face and Frida is angry.

"Let's just face the other way." Frida replied and sit at a table facing the other way.

Back at Rancis, Vanellope, Manny and Zoe's table they're laughing in enjoyment. "You won em in the contest." Zoe replied.

"Yeah all I had to do is answer some questions from real life and movies." Rancis replied back.

Back to Frida and Candlehead's table they finish their pizzas and throw their away and walk away. "I don't know why did you came to Disneyland by yourself? Why didn't you ask any of your friends?" Frida asked.

"I did but they say they have plans. Plus I came here to turn my frown upside down after I saw Swizzle and Minty first kiss at Tapper's." Candlehead answered.

"Well I came here to do the same. Because ever since Manny and Zoe became a couple he has no time to hang out with me." Frida replied.

"Maybe we can be friends?" Candlehead asked neviousily.

"Candlehead I have one answer to that. Yes a thousand times yes!" Frida replied in happiness.

Back at the pizza's place Rancis tells Manny and Frida about what happened to them earlier today with Muscle man and High five ghost. "You got to send me a photo of that to us and Frida." Said Manny.

"We will once we find someone to keep a watch on those two" Vanellope replied.

"Hey we're going to the haunted mansion maybe you should join us?" Zoe asked.

"Sure." Rancis and Vanellope answered. They throw their trash in the garbage and head off.

Back at Frida and Candlehead's location. "Hey let's go on the haunted mansion." Candlehead suggested.

"I'm in!" Frida replied and they run off.

Taffyta and Gloyd see Candlehead and Frida. "There's no way I'm letting that goggle wearing, blue haired, rock star wanna be take away Candlehead. Let's roll Gloyd." Said Taffyta. Taffyta and Gloyd run to the haunted mansion.

Taffyta is not gonna let Frida Suarez take Candlehead away from her. Find out what happens next time.


	8. Chapter 8 The haunted mansion

Rancis, Vanellope, Manny and Zoe have reached the haunted mansion. Manny and Zoe are making out in front of Rancis and Vanellope. "Do you really have to do that in front of us?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes. Because I have a boyfriend and you two are in the friend zone." Zoe replied and went back to Manny's lips to make out while Rancis and Vanellope scowl at them.

A thought bubble shows up around Rancis and Vanellope and in the thought bubbles are Mordecai and Snowanna.

"Remember dude pack a mint." Said Mordecai and the thought bubble goes away.

"Remember girl pack a mint." Said Snowanna and the thought bubble disappear.

Rancis and Vanellope turn around and put a mint in their mouths and face each other. "You ready?" Rancis asked Vanellope.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Vanellope answered back to Rancis. They close their eyes and kiss and lock their lips and make out for 15 seconds.

"Best kiss of my life." Vanellope replied with her eyes half closed.

"The best kiss of your life so far." Rancis replied with his eyes half open.

Candlehead and Frida walk to the Mircale City couple and the new Sugar Rush couple. "Oh my creator you two are a couple now. I'm so happy for you two!" Candlehead cried out.

Someone throws a pie slice at Frida. "What was that?" Frida asked and looks around and sees Gloyd laughing. "Gloyd!"

Gloyd gets stabbed in the back by Taffyta and he falls down. "Kill." Taffyta replied holding a knife.

"Taffyta." Rancis and Vanellope said with a straight face.

"Give it up Gloyd." Taffyta said to Gloyd.

Gloyd gets up and dusts himself off. "Aw man." Gloyd replied and crosses his arms like a 5 year old.

"Come on let's just go in the haunted mansion." Frida suggested.

"Ok!" They all agreed.

Rancis, Vanellope, Manny, Zoe, Frida, Candlehead, Taffyta and Gloyd enter the haunted mansion and the door shuts behind them. "Turn back before it's too late." Said the ghost. But they all ran to a room.

"Trespassers how dare you all come in with no invitation." Said Madame Leota. The ghosts pick up the kids and the floor drops and they drop them.

They're falling down the endless hole. "I'm too young to die and I just got a girlfriend." Rancis replied.

"You and Rancis are couple now. Congratulations!" Taffyta said excited.

"Welcome to whipped ville. Population you, Swizzle, Manny, Muscle man, Seth, and the rest who are in a relationship." Gloyd replied.

"We're not whipped!" Rancis and Manny shouted to Gloyd.

Gloyd says "You guys are whipped with a capital." Gloyd makes a whipping sound. Rancis punches Gloyd in the face.

"Plus I'm not letting you take Candlehead away from me." Taffyta snaps at Frida.

"Oh come on! All you do is boss her around! She's a free person not your personal maid!" Frida shouted to Taffyta. Frida and Taffyta have a fist fight.

The kids are falling through a hallway and the room switches and the kids fall to the floor. "Thank goodness the nightmare is halfway over." Said Candlehead with a sigh of relief.

"We need to get out of here." Frida whispered to the rest of the kids.

The kids grab flashlights and walk around the mansion. "Watch out for the boogie man." Gloyd whispers to Candlehead's ear. Frida punches Gloyd in the arm. "Ow." He replied.

They shine the light on some ghosts and walk around the mansion. They reached the ballroom and the rest of ghosts and Madame Leota show up. "Are you enjoying yourself." Madame Leota asked. The kids scream and run out of the mansion with ghosts chasing them. "Never return or we'll haunt you forever." Madame Leota said.

"Any chance you can give any of us a ride home with you kids?" asked one of the hitchhiking ghosts.

"No way!" The kids shouted and split up into teams of 2.

Rancis and Vanellope are next to the Mary go round. "I haven't run that fast since Wynchel and Duncan chased me out of the first anniversary of Sugar Rush." Said Vanellope catching her breath. "So where to next?"

"I was thinking Space mountain, Pirates of the Caribbean, Indiana Jones, Splash mountain, Tower of terror, or the Matterhorn." Rancis suggested.

Vanellope thinks it through her head and she picks. "Indiana Jones." Vanellope answered.

"Adventure is waiting for us." Rancis replied and the new couple are on their way to Indiana Jones.

Else where Frida and Candlehead are in Frontierland and catching their breath. "I had enough of Taffyta." Said Frida.

"Me too and you're right I have been her maid for 15 years. I need to stand up for myself." Said Candlehead lighting up some courage.

"I have an idea. Here's what we do to Taffyta." Frida whispers into Candlehead's ear and she likes that idea.

"We'll do it tonight." Candlehead agreed.

Please review. Who do you think they're gonna meet on Indiana Jones? What are Frida and Candlehead are gonna do to Taffyta? Find out next time on we're going to Disneyland.


	9. Chapter 9 Indiana Jones

Rancis and Vanellope are in Adventureland looking for the secret entrance for Indiana Jones. "Hey Rancis I found it." Vanellope whispers to Rancis. They enter the ride and close the door so no one can see them. "It's just the two of us." Vanellope replied excited.

"Yes Nellie. No thrid wheels or second hands. Just you and me." Rancis replied and kisses Vanellope.

"What up guys!" Swizzle greeted as he and his girlfriend Minty walked up to the new Sugar Rush couple.

"We looked at your Facebook pages and see two people in a relationship." Said Minty.

"Congrats you two come let's go." Said Swizzle

They enter the troop transport and enter the chamber of destiny. "Choose your hall. Will it be the Fountain of Eternal Youth, Chamber of Earthly Riches or the Observatory of the Future." Said Mara.

"The chamber of Earthly Riches." Rancis and Vanellope suggested.

"You seek the treasure of Mara. Glittering gold. It is yours." Mara annouces to the 4 people.

The four racers enter the tunnel of promise and see all this gold on the sides. Their eyes turn into the dollar sign symbol. "With that much gold I can buy a mansion." Rancis says.

Just then it the lighting gets darker and smokes comes out of a idol."Infidels! You looked into my eyes. Your path now leads to the Gates of Doom! Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Said Mara and makes it worst. The four racers enter the tunnel of torment and the lights flashes and the transport floats up in the air. "Are we floating?" Minty asked in fear.

The 4 racers see Indiana Jones struggling with the door. "Don't worry about me. Just go." Said Indiana Jones.

Rancis, Vanellope, Swizzle and Minty enter a dark room and the lights of the transport flicker on and off and beetles come out the walls. "Ew!" Vanellope and Minty are disgusted by the bugs. The transport are at a bridge and the 4 racers are crossing the bridge and Mara is shooting a beam at the bridge trying to destroy the bridge but the 4 racers make it to the other side and continue their path. "We made it! Sweet!" Swizzle shouted.

They enter a chamber and see a lot of snakes in the room. "Snakes why'd it have to be snakes?" Rancis asked in fear. A giant cobra shows up and scares the two Sugar Rush couples.

After the snake chamber they go through a mud slide and pass a bunch of skulls. "Holy crap. How many skulls are there?" Swizzle asked impressive of how many skulls are there.

They enter a rat cave and sees rats all over the place. "Ratswhy'd it had to be rats?" Mimty asked in fear. They enter the dart room and dodge the darts and they escape the dart room.

"That was a close one." Said Swizzle wiping his forehead in a sigh of relief.

"Hey you kids should get out of here." Said Indiana Jones.

Just than a giant boulder shows up and the transport goes in reverse. "I'm too young to die!" Minty cried out.

The transport hits a hidden chamber and hits the ground and the boulder gets stuck. Indiana Jones show up with an exhausted look on his face, wipes his forehead, swings his whip and says. "Not bad, for tourists!"

The two Sugar Rush couples exit Indiana Jones. "I can't you and Swizzle got the same whip as Indiana Jones." Said Vanellope.

"I'm leaving!" Minty replied and walks away. Swizzle uses his whip to catch Minty and brings her closer to kiss him.

"See you guys at the random roster race." Rancis replied. Rancis and Vanellope walk away.

"Let's try the tower of terror." Vanellope suggested.

"Alright, let's go." Rancis replied to Vanellope's request.

A few minutes later Rancis and Vanellope exit the tower of terror. They're skin are as white as a ghost, they have scared expressions on their faces and they're shaking while they're walking.

"That was the scariest thing I ever saw. In my life." Vanellope replied still scared.

"Same here Nellie. Let's never go on that ride ever again. You wanna go on Space mountain?" Rancis suggested and Vanellope agrees.

"Sure." Vanellope responded.

They walk to Space mountain all shakily slowly.

Wait until you see who'll they'll meet on Space mountain 8 people will join them. Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 Space mountain

Rancis and Vanellope are on Space Mountain wearing space suits that looks like the suits from Tron. "Is it just me or does these suits look like the ones from Tron?" Vanellope asked Rancis.

"They do only without the discs and I can see your face through the helmet." Rancis answered. Vanellope blushes as red as Jubileena's red hair.

"Rancis and Vanellope!" Benson shouted. Benson, Skips, Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Muscle man, High five ghost and Breakdown walk up to couple wearing spacesuits except for Breakdown because he's a robot and he doesn't have lungs like humans. "It is true that you're making Muscle man and High five ghost clean and wax the karts, and wear a diaper while doing it?"

"Hey we had a good reason." Vanellope snapped at Benson.

"Yeah, Muscle man wanted us to kiss his butt." Rancis reported.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Mordecai asked Muscle man.

5 Spaceships show up and the others get in the ship in pairs. Rancis and Vanellope are in the first one, Mordecai and Rigby are in the second one, Muscle man and High five ghost are in the thrid one, Benson and Skips are in the fourth, and finally Breakdown and Pops are in the last one. A robot ball shows up. "Welcome Rancis, Vanellope, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man, High five Ghost, Benson, Pops, Skips, and Breakdown. My name is Steve and I'll be your guide through the galaxy" Steve greeted the park workers and Sugar Rush couple.

"How do you know our names?" Rigby asked.

"You guys along with the Justice Rangers saved the Multiverse from Django of the dead. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be here today." Said Steve.

"That's what we do bro. Saving the Multiverse is our job." Muscle man replied.

"Are you guys ready to see the galaxy?" Steve asked.

"Yeah we are!" Mordecai and Rigby yelled out.

"Good, to control your ship just move the steering wheel left and right. To go up, just pull back. To go down, push the wheel forward. Vanellope, Rigby, High five ghost, Benson and Pops you will man the ships laser, it will only go off when needed." Said Steve. "We are now approaching the intergalactic hyperspace highway. Shoot the energy pods to activate the portal."

Vanellope, Rigby, High five ghost, and Benson aimed the laser and shot the pods. The portal opened and they went through to who knows where. There is a lot of traffic Rancis, Mordecai, Muscle man, Skips, and Breakdown are dodging the incoming traffic.

"This is a lot more traffic than I would expect in hyperspace" said Steve trying to not get crushed.

They reached an IHH and warps them into a black hole area. "Is that a black hole?" High five ghost asked in terror. Rancis, Vanellope and the park workers dodges the asteroids going into the black hole and reaches the IHH.

They get out of the IHH and reach a comet field. "We're a comet field. Avoid the custer of rocks coming from the comet." Steve suggested. Vanellope, Rigby, and Benson shot the lasers at the IHH and warps them to a battlefield.

"Oh my goodness, how did we end up here? The battlegrounds should not be on the IHH route. Hang on I'll try to get us to the next gate." Said Steve

"Oh yeah, baby!" Muscle man cheered out.

"Pops stay close to Breakdown!" Benson commanded.

"You guys see those mines." Said Steve showing them red floating pyramids. "Don't hit them, they pack quite a punch and try not to hit any other vessels."

Rancis, Mordecai, Muscle man, Skips and Breakdown drove the ship through the battle avoiding the mines and the lasers that were being shot at them. Vanellope and Rigby were enjoying themselves too much. Steve was successfully able to navigate them to the next gate.

Vanellope, Pops and High five ghost shoot the lasers at the IHH and warps them in a junkyard. "Wow, this place reminds of my old home." Said Vanellope.

"Same here. But without us flying over Cybertron and without the dead Transformer bodies floating around." Said Breakdown.

"Thanks for sharing Breakdown." Rancis replied sarcastically.

Rancis, Mordecai, Muscle man, Skips and Breakdown avoid the debris while Steve looks for a IHH. They dodge cranes and they found a gate. Vanellope, Rigby and Benson shoot lasers at the gate and enter the IHH and got home.

"Steve, this is space mountain, you're clear for landing." Said Mission control.

The ships land and Rancis, Vanellope, and the park workers get off the ships. "It's was great hanging out with you guys. When do you want Muscle man and High five ghost?" Benson asked.

"Tomorrow, before the arcade opens and I want them to wear a diaper." Vanellope replied.

"Alright, just for a week." Said Benson.

"Don't you guys, I'll do your work for a week. I can handle it." Said Breakdown.

Rancis and Vanellope walk out of Space mountain. "I know another ride we're gonna go. Here are the clues. Remember when we had Swiss hot chocolate last week." Said Rancis.

Vanellope gasps and she knows the answer. "The Matterhorn!" Vanellope answered.

"Got that right, Nellie." Rancis replied.

Rancis and Vanellope walk to the Matterhon.

**Who will Rancis and Vanellope meet on the Matterhorn? I'll give you a hint one human and two robots. This is Smokescreen2814 saying stay frosty.**


End file.
